Facade
by AiMie-chan
Summary: What if Italy that everyone know are just a facade! What if he had a secret that he never wanted anyone to know! and What if Italy suffering alone in silence! read to find out... please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1:The Faithful Meeting

**Facade**

**Author note: Hello there, I'm Aimie and this is my second story and this my first attempt to write the story about Hetalia Axis Power… I hope you will like it and pleeee..ase don't be mean.**

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia Axis Power is not belong to me in anyway. i just write this for fun... **

**In case you wanted to know **

_"This is for character's thoughts"_

_**Ps: okay this is story about Italy aka valenciano and `Germany aka lugwid and this story is soo not yaoi. I said it because maybe sometime it will look like it but it will never be yaoi. I can't even write yaoi story to save my life… but no offence for yaoi fangirl ….. happy reading ….**_

_**~chapter 1~**_

Italy was the one who always look happy and a childish person. People who knew him are never thought that Italy would able to have a secret or something to worry at all, even his own brother never thought about that.

Each day since their first meet Italy, their always see happy go lucky face display over Italy face. But their never know how wrong they are.

Those happy go lucky faces that display over Italy face are nothing more than a façade that he creates to conceal the pain that he suffer….

Since the faithful day of the fall of Roman Empire, his grandfather, Italy life was never been easy. There always something that happen and take away something that made Italy happy.

At first he was being separated with his only brother Romano and then he was force to become a maid at Austria house.

There he was always being abuse by Austria and other maid just because he was so little. Austria always looks at him with disgust face and treats him like merely a crap and always throw a hateful word toward him and hit him every time he in the bad mood.

Italy hate it when Austria treat him like that, what he have done to deserve this and every day their only give him a left over food to eat, one time a day. Saying he should be grateful that their still give him something to eat and not left him to hunger.

Every night his body will feel so sick from the beaten and hard work that he cried himself to sleep, prying that he will just die, he really don't want to suffer like this anymore.

But then come other kid's couple years older from him, know as Holy Roman Empire. He was so kind to Italy despite being connected to Australia. At first Italy was so afraid to Holy Roman Empire, thinking that Holy Roman Empire will treat him just like Australia.

But Holy Roman Empire was nothing like he images him to be. He always helps Italy when he was being bully and wanted to become his friend. This was one of the happy moment in Italy life, but again it look like fate was really hate him.

Not long after that Holy Roman Empire has to leave Italy and go to war. He promises to come back but nothing... Italy keep wait and wait for Holy Roman Empire to come back while have to suffer being abuse by Austria and his maids…..

Couple years pass when finally Italy can't stand be abuse anymore and ran away for that place and then he was reunited once again with his brother Romano, this has brought a happiness in Italy miserable life.

He really misses his brother and wanted to start a new life with his brother but he can't ever forget on what that happen to him no matter what he does. He can't also seem to forget about Holy Roman Empire, deep down in his heart he hope that Holy Roman Empire will come back and their can be together again like old time.

Every night his dream will be hunted by nightmare and like all those years of suffering is not enough Italy then was dignosted with a chronic asthma, that sometime will make his body become really weak. Sometime he really hopes that he can just go and die, every time he get an attack he was so suffer but when he looks at Romano he know he can't just give up on living.

Even thought he has suffer to continue on living he will do it, it was because if Italy died Romano will be left alone in this world and that was the last thing that he wanted to happen. Even thought sometime, Romano will treat him so bad that it hurt his feeling but being Italy he still love and care for his brother.

Italy was keeping his health condition in secret from everyone, even from Romano. He doesn't think he was worth anything for anyone to worry about. He are also worries if his secret on his health condition is exposes, no one wants to become an ally with already weak country like him and he don't think his country can stand being alone at time like this.

But at one faithful day, the fate has make he meet with Germany. At that very day he heard the there was a country that have come to invade the border of his country. So Italy quickly goes to the border, but because he was so afraid he was hiding in the tomato box.

Couple minutes later, the intruder show himself….

**Germany POV**

Germany was really look up to Roman Empire and he really hope to fight with him one day but that was something that will could never be happen because Roman Empire already perish a decade ago, and when heard that Italy was a grandchild of Roman Empire. Without a delay he quickly goes and invades the border of Italy country…

"_I supposed to fighting with the descendants of that Roman guy, but….. something was wrong. I crossed the border easily with only a stick and this is was a first time that I have enough time to be able eat my wurst and even if I spot on enemy they will run off somewhere" _thought Germany as he walk when suddenly he spot a box of tomato.

As he was fill with a curiosity, Germany come closer to the box…

"why in the world are there tomatoes here" said Germany to himself as he knock the box when suddenly the box move.

"whoa" said Germany shocked.

"Hi-hi, I'm tomato box fairy" said a voice coming from the box.

"i-I come here to be your friend, let's play together!" continue the voice.

"it look like someone was here, get out now" said Germany as he try to open the box not being fool by the voice.

"N-no there isn't, please don't open it" said the voice again sound so scare.

"dammit so heavy" said Germany as he try to open the box.

"No don't open, what good will it do if you open me up" said the voice again.

"show me… your identity" said Germany again then finally he made it to open the box….

**Italy POV**

Italy was hiding in the tomatoes box, he wanted to get rid of the intruder but he was so afraid to do it. So he there he is, hiding in the box hoping that the intruder don't found him and just go while hoping that he illness wont attack at that time. Then suddenly he heard a voice and someone was knocking the box that he hiding in.

Scare… Italy quickly tries to move but no avail the box was so heavy.

And then without thinking he said "Hi-hi, I'm tomato box fairy" and when there was no response he continue "i-I come here to be your friend, let's play together!"

But it look like the intruder don't be fool as a voice said "it look like someone was here, get out now"

"N-no there isn't, please don't open it" said Italy feeling so scare as his past come to hunted him. He keeps pleading so the intruder just left him alone when suddenly the box was opened.

**Usual POV**

Then with half his body out side the box, Italy is start to cry and keep saying, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I don't mean to lie to you… please don't shoot me, I will do anything, just don't shoot me" said Italy thinking he will not effort to die now, if he die Romano will die too, no he will do anything to avoid that even if he has to low himself for that.

But when Italy was open his eye he was so shocked, the person in front him look just Holy Roman Empire but in older version, he also have a blue eye but in more lighter color, a man in front of him also look shocked.

And before he knows it Italy said "H-holy Roman Empire" before he quickly shout his mouth with his hand because the man before him was anyone but Holy Roman Empire. He was dead; years a go Italy got news that Holy Roman Empire lose in war and then perish forever from this world.

"No I'm not Holy Roman Empire, I'm Germany" said Germany when he finally recovers from the shock.

"who are you" asked Germany.

"i-I'm Italy" answer Italy.

"WHAT… I have a question for you, are you the descendant of Rome? Ask Germany as he hold Italy back collar like holding a puppy. He really can't believe that the boy before him is the descendant of Rome. That boy looks so weak and wimpy and he looks not older than 18…

"Huh? You know Grandpa Rome?... I'm his grandson…I'm a silly boy who like to eat pasta and pizza; jeez I thought that you are a scary guy or something! You pretty understanding" said Italy as he quickly put on his façade that he always display on he face.

"_this idiot… really…huh I get it, this is a trap, he looks harmless but he's just waiting for a chance! What a guy"_ thought Germany as he let Italy go and move couple step backward, and he look at Italy with a disgusting look, he don't realize how he look have hurt Italy...

When Germany suddenly let Italy go, Italy fall to the ground and the impact hurt his body, but not as hurt as his heart feels when he looks at Germany face. Germany looks at him with a same look that Austria give to him each time he looks at Italy. Italy really feel like want to cried at the time but he keep on his façade and start to said "I want to be friends with-" but before he can finish his words, he was kicked in the face…

"I wont be fooled, die you pasta freak" said Germany as he kick Italy in the face.

The impact of the kick almost made Italy faint, but he control him self and take a deep breath. But he just sits there not able to move without a feeling like a world is spinning.

"i-I'm s-sorry…." is the only thing that Italy manage to said to Germany while trying to control himself thinking what have he done that made Germany treat him like this.

"huh you are so weak, even if I take you won't brought me any profit you only will become a burden" continue Germany still look at Italy with a disgusting look, like Italy just merely a crap on the ground that not worth his sympathy and then he spat to the ground before he left Italy alone without event bother to look back…

**Italy POV**

'I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Italy keep saying this word as he sit there alone as a tears start to flowing down from his eyes, his heart feel like it being smashed on the rock, the word that Germany spat to him really break his heart, thinking how someone who he just meet can say something so hurtful. Is he really is just a useless and a burden to other people.

How he can think that Germany is Holy Roman Empire, because the Holy Roman Empire that he know will never treat him like that.

Couple minutes later it already start to getting dark, when Italy realize that he start to move even thought he don't feel so well, the wind are so cold that it make Italy start coughing, but after couple step Italy fall to his knees and coughing so hard that his body start to shake.

He then start to feeling hard to breath, Italy know the he was getting an asthma attack so he desperately search his cloth for his asthma medicine but it was no where to be found. Then he remembers that he forgot to get his medicine in his room when he was rushing to the border earlier that day.

Knowing that he don't have his medicine, Italy trying his best to calm down and slowly try to take a breath while try to stop coughing but before he knew it his eye become blurred and the last thing that he think is he glad that no one was there so his secret will save for now…before he finally give up and drifted to the painless world…..

**~to be continue~**

**Thank you for reading, hmmm… I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I hope it not bad and you enjoy reading this. Because I really enjoy writing this story, Please R R …. Okay then till the next chap, hope you have a nice day…bye**

**~Aimie~**


	2. Chapter 2 :Friendship!

**Author Note: Hey there I'm back sorry for the long wait, I'm really sorry for that but now this is a new chapter… happy reading please R&R….. :D**

It almost dark when Germany reaches the end the border of Italy, by now all the anger have drain from him and he can seem to forget Italy face, with every step he take Italy face keep displaying in his mind again and again. He also worried if he kicks Italy so hard too.

"_Oh my God, why I have to say and do all that. Is not that he has do anything to me, oh why I has to be so overreactions" _thought Germany when he finally stops and turn back, guilty feeling stop him from move any further and a worry feeling make he turn back, while thinking why someone who he just meet can make he feel like this. Germany then keep moving, he wanted return to the place where he first meet Italy. He just wants; at lest to make sure that Italy is safely get out from this forest.

When Germany finally reaches the place where he meets with Italy earlier that day, at first he feel so relive when he look that no one was there, thinking that Italy must not be hurt so much that he can back to his place. But then not far from the place he saw a body laying unconscious on the ground, it was Italy.

"oh my god" said Germany as he run toward Italy side.

There he looks at Italy face that looks so pale and he was slightly shivered, he then tried to wake the Italy.

"Italy…Italy…. Hey wakeup… Italy, oh may god what I have done to you" said Germany as he quickly pick Italy and brought him in bridal style. Then he quickly run, he needs to find help for Italy.

Don't know where to go, Germany brought Italy back to his place. There he change Italy dirties cloth and put him in his bed, he then realize that Italy was getting a fever. So he put a wet cloth on Italy head and keeps on watch, but before he knows it Germany was falling to sleep he was so tired from the event that happen that day.

But couple hour later, Germany sleep was rudely interrupted by a sound someone crying and pleading, and when he open his eyes he realize that the sound come from Italy.

Italy was crying and pleading in his slept, tears flowing from his eyes. He keeps saying I'm sorry… I'm sorry….. please… please don't hurt me…., his face looks so sad and hurt. Thinking that Italy was getting a nightmare Germany try to soothing by saying "it okay Italy no one are going to hurt you" but no avail as Italy keep crying in his slept, and when Italy start to hyperventilate Germany wake Italy up…

"hey…hey Italy wakeup" said Germany as he shake Italy body gently…

"huh.." Italy gasp as he quickly wakeup and sit even his body protests to do so, when he realize that he was crying, Italy quickly wipe his tears with his hand thinking that he must have a nightmare again, when suddenly he heard a voice…

"are you ok Italy" asked Germany.

When Italy looks at Germany, his eye was open very wide. Italy was really shocked as the even that happen earlier that day come back to him. Scare that Germany might hurt him again, Italy then move as far as he can from Germany and hugging himself as he start to cry and pleading again.

"I-I s-sorry p-please… p-please d-don't hurt me" said Italy as he crying again.

"no Italy I won't hurt you ok, I'm sorry for what I have done to you today, I-I thought you were trying to trap me. I'm so sorry" said Germany trying to assure Italy.

"r-really" ask Italy slowly look toward Germany.

"yeah.. I'm sorry, I come to your border is because I want to fight with you. Because I heard that you are the descendent of Rome. But when I meet you, I felt kind of disappointed and that make me said and do the entire thing to you" said Germany not able to look at Italy face.

"oh, I-I'm sorry that… I'm nothing like grandpa Rome a-and… I'm sorry that I'm weak" said Italy partially blame him self on what has happen to him that day.

"no… no…don't be, it my false. I'm not supposing to judge people before know them and is not that strength is everything and I understand if you don't want to forgive me after what I have done to you. Upset or not, I had no right to talk to you like that. I honestly didn't mean a word of it, it just my tempers get better of me when I upset" said Germany look really guilty, He half expected Italy to get annoyed and shake his head. He didn't think he deserve Italy's forgiveness, what he did was unacceptable. But to his surprise, Italy gave him a small smile and nodded. .

When Italy look at Germany guilty face he then realize that Germany really mean it, so with pure smile Italy then said "i-I forgive you Germany but I have one condition"

Germany really shocked when Italy smiles to him and forgives him so easily even after what he has done to the boy "what is it" asked Germany when he finally able to talk…

"i-I want to become a friend with you" said Italy with a smile.

"fr..iend..? said Germany, his face show no reaction….he was to shocked to show any reaction. He never thought that Italy will ask that, all his live he never meet someone like Italy before. He can't think if Italy is just to kind or too stupid.

Seeing Germany reaction Italy then said "I-i ask to much didn't i, I'm sorry you can just forget about it. It fine, after all who will want to be a friend with someone like me?" said Italy look down to his lap, can't help to feel dejected.

"No...No Italy please don't say that it just, I just to shock when you ask that even after what I have done and said to you" said Germany look toward Italy, his face was blushed.

"and I don't have anyone like that, so I don't really know, but…if you don't mind let do it" continue Germany as he smile toward Italy.

"r-really" said Italy unbelievable, he really can't believe that someone like Germany agree to become a friend with someone like him.

"yes really, I also wanted to became your friend Italy… hmmm… by the way, Italy you know what, you are so odd" said Germany as he look toward Italy .

"hmm… why you said that?" ask Italy confused.

"It was because usually when something like this happen to someone else their usually will be anger and will never forgive someone who did it to them, let along to ask that person to be their friend" explain Germany.

"I-it is really odd then?" ask Italy again.

"yes Italy, but it also mean that you have a big heart that you able to forgive me so easily and wanted to become my friend and I really grateful for that. Before this I never have a friend, because you know the way I act and everything people usually scare with me and don't want come close to me let along to be my friend" answer Germany.

"i-it not that I have a big heart or anything, it just that you have prove to me that you are deserve to be forgive and after all you are also help me when I need one… It clearly shows that you are a kind person… a-and I'm glad that you welling to become my friend" said Italy before he was attack with coughing fit.

"hey… hey… Italy calm down, are you okay?" ask Germany as he rub Italy back to help reduce the coughing fit.

When finally the coughing fit stopped Italy said "i-I'm fine, d-don't worry"

"Take this pill it Tylenol, it will help to reduce your fever and drink this water in small sip" said Germany as he give the pill and water to Italy.

"hmm… by the way Germany where I'm, how I can be here" asked Italy after he take the pill.

"Actually you were in my place, I found you unconscious in the ground. How are you feeling, I must kicked you so hard that you were faint. I really sorry, I should never do that to you" said Germany can't avoid to still feeling guilty.

"No it ok, and you were comeback for me right, and it was me who the one that are so weak. So please don't blame your self" said Italy keeping a secret of the real reason, why he pass out from Germany and start to put on his façade again.

"Look I'm alright now" said Italy lying, because since he wakeup couple minutes ago he really don't feel so well, his body was so sore and he felt slightly hard to breath.

"I think it's time to back to my place now" said Italy with his fake smile display over his face as he forces his body to move.

"are you sure Italy, you look so pale and you still have a fever" asked Germany worried.

"yes I'm sure Germany, after all my older brother must be worried if I not back tonight" said Italy lying again.

The truth is there is no one who was waiting for him; it was because Romano was going to visit brother Spain for couple week. So he stays alone for a while, but he really can't afford spend a night at Germany house, he need to take his medicine before his asthma attack again and he the truth is he really don't want to be a bother.

"if you insist then, but I will send you home. Even you said you were fine but I don't think you can back to your place alone in this state" said Germany firmly.

"b-but Germany, I don't want to be bother, please I can back by my self" said Italy try to protests.

"no but…and it will not bother me, I will send you home" state Germany firmly

"alright if you insist then, thank you" said Italy defeated.

"hmm… Germany where is my cloth" asked Italy again when he realize that he was wearing a big size cloth that are to big for him.

"oh I change your cloth, it was so dirties so I have to change it. So you have to wear that cloth for now" said Germany.

"o-owh thank you Germany, again I'm really sorry to for bothering you, I will clean it and return it to you as soon as possible ok" said Italy blushing madly when he know Germany change his cloth.

"no it ok Italy, you can return it at anytime" said Germany try to assure Italy that it really okay.

"Let go I will send you home now" continue Germany as he take his keys and leading Italy to his car.

After that their start their journey to Italy house, their not talk so much in the car because Germany really wanted to focus on the road, and this make Italy somehow feel so relive that he don't have to put his façade, because his chest are start to feel tight and hard to breath. He keep prying that their will reach his house soon before he unable to withstand the pain anymore.

While driving carefully, Germany keeps thinking why Italy really insists on going back to his place despite his condition. Germany not being fool by Italy when he said he alright, his face was to pale to be consider well and he still have a coughing fit at time to time.

Sometime he will look to Italy next to him as he driving, he realize that Italy face was getting paler than before, and he think he heard a wheezing sound came from Italy couple of time . So out of concern he said "Italy are you really okay, you look paler than before?" ask Germany feeling worried over his new friend condition.

"ungh…y-yes… I-i'm fine you were worry to much" answer Italy displays his fake smile over his face. He really needs to reach his house fast, each second past the pain he in his chest is growing bad and it really not a good sign.

Then much to Italy relive, their finally reach Italy house. When Germany look at Italy dark house, he start to feel weird, Italy said his brother was home and now just almost 11.30 it was to early get sleep.

"Italy are you sure, your brother was home" ask Germany as he look toward the dark house, while feeling worried to leave Italy alone.

"Yes Germany, my brother is an early sleeper, so at the time like this he usually already sleeps" lie Italy again. Don't want to answer more questions Italy then quickly said "good bye Germany, thank you for sending me home and I hope we will meet again" he then quickly unlock the door, get into the house and close the door.

Outside the house, Germany was really stunned on Italy behavior and just stays there for couple minutes not sure what is just happen before he slowly gets into his car and drive back home.

While behind the door, Italy was clutching his chest and falls into his knees while coughing so hard that make his chest hurt and tried to take a deep breath, while all his façade disappear from his face and replace with a pain and suffering expression. He then to move as fast as he can toward his room and go to the secret place that he made to hide his medicine, there he quickly take his asthma medicine and suck it hungrily while counting from 1 to 10 in his head . After that he just stays there for couple minute and waits for the medicine to kick in. When he finally feeling better, Italy then slowly moves to his bed, he just wanted to slept, his felt so tired with all the even that happened that day and quickly falls too slept while hoping that he won't have another nightmare that night…..

**Germany POV**

Germany was lying on his bed, he can't seem too slept and he keeps thinking about Italy. It true that they were just meet earlier that day, but something about Italy make he feel so familiar and yet so off.

He also keep remembering every word that he say to Italy earlier that day, and he can't shake the guilty feeling in his heart even thought Italy already forgive him. He was wondering how Italy can easily forgive him and wanted to become his friend, after all he have done and say to Italy.

Germany was keep thinking till finally, he falls to dreamless sleep…

_**To be continue…**_

**Okay that all for this chapter, how is it… hope you like it… I never thought that this chapter can be this hard to write but still, I enjoy writing this chap. Well that it, till next chap then… hope I won't need so much time writing the next chapter.. wish me good luck then….**

**Aimie :D**


End file.
